


Badger, Meredith and Apples

by LillianOrchid



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible title is terrible. </p>
<p>Just some OTP cuteness for my bestie, Kripkelover. <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger, Meredith and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too keen on the ending but I had no idea how else to end it, sorry. <3 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's Original Character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Badger also does not belong to me, sadly. 
> 
> Not beta'd; only proof read by myself, therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

Badger had been asleep for most of the afternoon, his morning had been so busy that he’d needed a quick nap to recharge his batteries. He pulled himself up and after a stretch grabbed his hat from the side table and popped it back on his head. He was still yawning as he walked on through to his office. As he approached his desk, to his surprise there seemed to be someone familiar in his chair, munching on one of his apples.   
“And to what or whom do I owe this lovely surprise?” Badger said with a grin. Meredith smiled at him as she took a bite of the apple in her hand. Badger was feeling a little bit sheepish about having been asleep in the next room while she was here in his office, but he couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t woken him up.   
“I thought I’d come and visit my favourite businessmen.” She said, giving Badger her best flirty eyed look. Badger walked around his desk to stand beside Meredith.   
“Is that so?” Badger smirked. “How long have you been sitting here?”   
“About 30 mins or so?” She said, taking another bite of the apple.   
“So, why didn’t you wake me?” Badger said, looking a bit embarrassed to have been caught sleeping. Meredith just giggled at him and sat up in his chair.   
“I would have, but you looked knackered, so I thought I’d let you sleep.” She smiled. “Plus you’re adorable without your hat on.” Badger couldn’t help but chuckle at her for thinking of him as adorable. It was then that he noticed the apple she was eating.   
“Is that one of mine?” Badger asked. Meredith merely grinned and turned her head away.   
“Maybe.” She said, playfully. Badger smirked, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the seat into his arms. Meredith was slightly shaken by the sudden move, but the feeling quickly subsided when she felt his arm around her, holding her close. Meredith leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Badger returned her kiss and gave her a more passionate kiss of his own.   
“I miss you when you’re not here.” He said, still holding her close. Meredith touched her nose to his.   
“And I miss you and your very fine hat.” She said and with that pinched the hat from his head and put it on her own. “Of course, it looks much better on me.” Badger smiled and nodded in agreement. She did look good in his hat, too good sometimes. Meredith finished her apple and tossed the core into the bin beside Badger’s desk. Meredith grinned at him and grabbed another apple from Badger’s desk. Before she could take a bite Badger, pinched it from her and put it in his peeler instead.   
“Only thugs eat apples like that.” Badger said, turning the little handle and peeling the skin off for Meredith. She shook her head at his comment, but grinned anyway. She loved his cheekiness. She leaned on his shoulder as he peeled the apple for her and ruffled his hair, trying to distract him. He shook his head, playfully trying to get her to stop, but not really caring if she did so or not. “There.” he said, lifting up the peeled apple for Meredith.   
“Thank you.” She said and took the apple from him. She took a bite and smiled at him. “You can be so thoughtful sometimes.” Badger smiled, smugly, nodding his agreement of this fact as he sat himself in his chair.   
“Come here, you.” Badger said, grabbing hold of her and in one swift motion pulled her onto his lap. Meredith got her self comfy in his lap and giggled at him.   
“I wonder what your business associates would say if they walked in right now.” Meredith laughed.   
“They won’t.” He said, arms wrapped around her. Meredith leaned into him and began playing with and stroking his fluffy hair. “They know better than to walk into my den unannounced.” Meredith munched her apple as she snuggled against him. Maybe she’d just stay here like this, even when Badger’s business associates arrived. She giggled to herself at the thought of making them all jealous of the two of them. They stayed sitting like that while Meredith finished her second apple. “Good?” Badger asked, raising his eyebrows as he spoke.   
“Yes, very.” She grinned. She threw the core from where she was sitting and watched as it landed right in the bin. “Haha! Got it in, in one.”   
“I think my leg’s gone to sleep.” Badger said.   
“Maybe you should stand up, let the feeling back into it.” Meredith said, still sitting on Badger’s lap. “Though, you might get pins and needles if--” Before Meredith could finish Badger stood up suddenly with Meredith in his arms.   
“What a good idea.” He said, grinning at Meredith who promptly began to blush at the look he was giving her. They kissed and Badger glanced at the clock. “I’ve got time if you want to help wake my leg up?” He said, a mischievous grin upon his face.   
“Sounds good to me.” Meredith said. She held onto his neck tightly as he carried her off into his bedroom.


End file.
